Harry Potter and The Silver Age
by Reichenfaust
Summary: Voldemort is dead. Hogwarts is mostly a smoking ruin. Harry joined the Unspeakable's in this story, and due to events that will be elaborated upon, discovered a much larger world, while trying to deal with domestic issues. Needless to say, his travelling of the Magical British Empire, see's his absorption and training in a variety of esoteric methods, and travels across the land.


**Harry Potter, and the Silver Age**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter, or any other series that may appear within this crossover. Especially "Avengers:Earth's Mightiest Heroes". They belong

 **Summary:** Voldemort is dead. Hogwarts is mostly a smoking ruin. Harry joined the Unspeakable's in this story, and due to events that will be elaborated upon, discovered a much larger world, while trying to deal with domestic issues. Needless to say, his travelling of the Magical British Empire, see's his absorption and training in a variety of esoteric methods.

And, when the dust settle's, Lord Potter is on the fast track to being in charge of a resurgent Britain's supernatural/technological division, code-named Excalibur.

Author- Harry and co, were born a generation earlier, as Charlus's generation had their kids a little earlier here.

 **_-** WEAK!

 **Author-** SHUT UP TROLL! I needed them to be in born at that time, so I could make the world to work like this, and so Harry could explore the world of greater magic and that of the possible cosmos.

 **TROLL-** Hahahaha, YOU SUCK! That's the most weakass, bullshit, punk-writer explanation I've ever hear of!

 **Author-**... ...

 **WHAM**

 **TROLL-** Urrff!

 **Author-** Anyone else?! The story only works this way, and you get to enjoy a Harry who journeys through magic and marvel, so shut the fuck up and enjoy TROLL!

 **TROLL-** (weakly, raises a hand) This isn't any proper way to treat your treasured audience you-AH!"

 **WHAM**

 **Author-** YOU ONLY SHOW UP TO INSULT ME, YOU AIN'T TREASURED!

 **bambambambam**

 **-Harry enters the scene-**

 **Harry-** Uh folks? We're just gonna start the story, the nutjub whose in control of my life is going to be a while... Can you please just put aside your concerns and read what is ahead. I assure you, he didn't waste his time trying to make my life better, and far more fulfilling. Enjoy!

 **-fade to black-**

 **Chapter 1-Politics, Heritage, and the August time of the 80's**

Harry sighed as he watched the last focal crystal slide into place. This project was the culmination in a long, long study in the School of Transmutation, or Wizard's Alchemy. After hunting down Nicholas Flamel, discovering the many ancient Chinese Alchemists, and seeing the examples of the Mesoamerican Alchemists, it had given him a wonderfully wide base to work with and be inspired by.

Many others that existed throughout a variety of traditions, but focused on singular schools, allowing Harry to absorb hundreds of practical lessons from each discipline. This allowed Harry to methodically work to near mastery in various schools, as he had always been a practical mage.

His favourite field currently, was the work of Alchemical Transmutation, and how he could apply it in innovative ways past the limits of his teachers.

You had to be a true student of spell's that would modify energy and matter. So a heavy foray into Transfiguration and Potions was definitely encouraged, if you were of British stock, if you were trying to break into the Alchemical scene.

Harry loved how the world becomes eminently mutable, delighting in being an agent of change. The more knowledge and understanding you have of the universe, the more you can wield the raw stuff of creation, and can alter physical forms, and mental qualities.

Your magic gives you the tools to become a smith on reality's forge,Harry had pondered this, and taken full advantage of his travelling the world to get as much education as possible. Using tool's available to the Department of Mysteries, he had gained as much knowledge as possible in Physics, Biology, Chemistry, Mathematics, Languages, Business and Finance, Strategic Operations, Logistical Planning, Small Unit Tactics, and various other Special Forces training.

Pensieve Memories, and Time Turner's had enabled Harry to finally make use of his prodigious genius level skills, in the practical, and the theoretical. Now, while Hermione could go on, and on about Multiverse Theory, and Quantum Cosmic String Theory, Harry excelled in what he could touch.

He wanted to enhance his knowledge on the world he could affect right now. Genetics, Bio-Engineering, Pinch-Fusion, Myomer Musculature, Laser Weaponry, Particle Projectile Weaponry, he knew he could create all of this, through certain magical disciplines. While Hermione might be a smarter theorist, and content to infinitely explore the cosmos, Harry wanted real, accessible, and powerful magical tech that could aid his race right now.

And he was smart enough to invent what could work.

With his magical energies, he was a Master Transmuter. He could Restore Life to the Dead, Restore Youth to the Living, Heal All Ailments with Panacea, and could Polymorph himself into various creatures that he had a true biological, and magical understanding of. He had to match their "energy levels" to be able to transform into them. Otherwise, it would be covered by a clever Illusion. One of the other Discipline's he had mastered.

It was upon his travels, that he had discovered many foreign, and amazing minerals, and their cousins, metals. For metal's are not actually porous, but rather have a crystalline structure, suggesting some sort of relation with crystal's, but obviously they form from different elements, and under different circumstances.

Vibranium, and Adamantium were the most mundane, but incredible metal's he encountered. Reason being, they were known to the other governments of the world, and various programs had tried to weaponize various quantities of these metals.

The Star Spangled Super Soldier, Captain America, had made use of a blend of Vibranium and Adamantium, in a Shield he utilized with unerring and uncanny expertise in the Second World War. In 1943, a Soldier bearing only a bloody Maple Leaf, and a black bodysuit had annihilated an entire SS Panzer Battalion.

With claws that cut through Tiger Tanks as if their thick hide wasn't even there.

Prematurely, the East panicked, and deployed their own Super Soldiers, in light of the Nazi's, Japan, and the West having extreme success with their own "Heroes and Soldiers".

The Winter Soldier appeared in Late '44, and he went to town on anybody he could get his hand's on. Enhanced by unknown means, trained in nearly every sort of deadly hand-to-hand tradition across the world, and armed with weaponry made to kill heroes he made a severe impact.

Baron Helmut Von Zemo, one of HYDRA's deadliest agent's, was reported to have barely made it out of one of the heaviest guarded bases in Konigstadt.

With a Vibranium bullet, he put one in the skull of the most successful version of the so-called "Master Man", the flying brick of a superhuman that the warped experiments of Johann Schmidt, Arnim Zola, and Zemo had produced. Invulnerable to anything up to American Battleship Cannons, Capable of Mach 5 Flight, and Punch's like a 5,000 lbs bomb, he was a match for Namor of Atlantis, until they heard an astounding CRACK, and had Namor not ducked a second earlier, he would have been missing an eye and brain matter.

The soldier had disappeared quickly, as Namor has gotten fairly angry and quickly dipped himself in water, before flying at extreme speeds around the battlefield while trying to sight the one who thought they could take the life of the Prince of Atlantis.

These two metal's, Harry had noted, continued to affect history, in a quiet, and shadowed way. The secret magical department's of his government had made note of many things that had went on, in case they needed to either aid, or intervene. And there were those who still wanted revenge on HYDRA, and the Red Room, for their theft of two of Britain's most treasured heirloom's.

In late '44 just as the Winter Offensive was launched against the Allies, the Winter Soldier had walked into the Dept of Mysteries, and had walked out with not one, but two extremely high valued magical artifacts.

Caledfwlch, Sword of Kings, and the right to truly Rule the British Empire. Combined with the Scabbard, they would make you(theoretically), invulnerable and invincible.

The Amulet of Right, symbolizing the Mantle of Responsibility, said to grant nearly an Ancient God's level of Power, to protect Britain in the Hour of Need.

Two things, which Excalibur was doggedly determined to get back, especially since they had to rebuild from the ground up, and Albus Dumbledore had to intervene after that point. The shock from the Counter-Offensive, and Grindelwald's use of reinforcement with Demon's, and Eldritch Abomination's, had shocked the Ministry, who actually were coordinating with the Allies at the time. Dumbledore left immediately for the mainland, and the Russian's who had been monitoring the situation through deep infiltration spy-ring's, sent the Soldier to take Britain's most valued objects, when it's greatest defender left them(Union Jack was the Wielder of The Amulet of Right, and was visiting the Department at the time, to see if anything had changed with the status of the Siege Courageous, and it's twin the Siege Perilous.

And he had slaughtered his way through 32 members of the Department, and faced Union Jack, in a hand-to-hand duel, armed with a Vibranium knife, which left scores of destruction through the so-called Death Chamber. With the unusual durability and might granted by the Amulet, Jack had responded as best as he could, without bringing the building down... The Soldier was faster, better trained, and had the perfect armament to break through the Divine Protection granted to his adversary.

An Orthodox Knife, made of Vibranium, that had been used to execute Piotr Rasputin himself. As a strongly holy weapon of an invocated religion, it was just enough to oppose the Avalonian/Celtic origin of the Amulet. He struck through the man's Divine Shield, just as Union Jack had moved to bring his arms down in an overhead bash of crushing might.

And shortly after, he made his way to a submerged Soviet Sub. Britain was enraged, but they couldn't of course do anything. The Soldier was extremely efficient, in killing anyone who saw him, ensuring no Pensieve memories could be recovered. And since no real recording devices of a magical nature existed, and camera's were still quite crude even on the mundane side, thing's got heated, when Churchill accused Stalin directly of espionage.

Britain was reaffirmed a world power, with the display that Albus put on, when he not only fought Gellert Grindelwald to a stop, but contained him, while not killing him, and saving as many as he could on the side-lines. Despite the fame America got from the dropping of the Little Boy, and Fat Man, the disappearance of Captain America, and The Invaders, had led to a decline in America's relative super-powered arsenal. Thus, Shadow Protocol's were initiated by all governments.

Experiments were pushed ahead, Magical Governments went back into hiding, and redevelopment of it's influence were set in motion, International Task Forces were set-up, and infinitely more complicated things were going on behind-the-scenes... From the tiniest atom, to the greatest powers that be.

Orihalcon, and Mithril were the greatest of the magical metal's Harry discovered. Orihalcon was nearly as invulnerable as Adamantium, but less certainly due to the fact that Enchantments and Runes could be bound to it. It was a good medium for the incredible energies that would be needed for next generation of technological development. But since it couldn't store the energies for a long time, he had searched and found that Mithril could hold many energies, and in a stable long-term form. It also made great material for super-conductors, and wiring for possible tech he had dreamed of.

Various Crystals, like Jade, could allow for the breaking of the limits of the Mithril battery he had designed. Mithril/Jade Capacitors, with some interesting other tech would certainly be a joy to work with. Of course, he took the chemical formula for Jade, and went about molecularly improving it's potential for Magical Work via experimentation.

The Discipline of Necromancy was a field Harry intimately studied, not for personal practice, but as a necessity so he could counter, defeat, and undo it's effect's. His various studies and training paid off when he had finally faced Voldemort. Turns out, he had raised nearly a Roman Legion's worth of enhanced Inferi, whom he would forever refer to as Death Knight's. This was due to the fact that many of them screamed in rage about being warrior's of Legend, bound to the service of this cruel Dark Lord, as an Ethereal Death Knight. Some just couldn't shut up about it, but Harry had judged by then they were doing this on purpose.

One, to inform him who they were in life(so he may be aware of their skills and powers). Two, they have powers related to Ethereal and Death-like beings. And Third, once he knew how to break the hold, or anchors on their souls, it was pretty easy to banish such creatures to whatever afterlife awaited them.

The Discipline of Necromancy, explores Cosmic Forces of Life, Death, and Undeath. At first glance, it was easily relegated to the Blackest of Magics, but since Harry began studying it throughout various tribes and traditions, he found that there was a deeper understanding of the Cosmos, and a belief in something higher than even Elder God's.

As his studies focused, he learned of the energies in all things. You learn to manipulate the energy that animates all life. You learn to sap Life Force from a creature, as your magic destroys its body. You transform that vital energy into magical power you can manipulate.

In many other cultures, Harry had noticed that Necromancers were not treated as menacing, villainous, or evil. He had met many who were a force for good, and helped those they could. An important ability, Harry had figured out Arithmantically, was how to reap Life Energy, through his spell casting. If he truly wanted to lash out at someone, he could drain their Lifeforce, unless they had an extremely strong grasp on their soul, Lifeforce, or some other interesting ability, he could continuously leech and drain them into either himself, or enchanted artifacts of his design.

Harry knew how to easily raise Undead, how to Command them, to bind them, and with other skills, he could turn being's into variation's of Undead. He had no desire to of course, since his strongest skill he gained, was a resistance to the Necrotic. Certain Spell's, would deal Decaying, Death-like damage to a Wizard in Combat.

McNair's Purple Slash was a good example(in my universe it is anyway, so don't worry yourself if this doesn't conform to the perfect Potter description), as it dealt a slashing decaying strike, that tried to to get the body to literally loosen to pieces, as it reached Cell Death in the areas affected in record time. Being able to resist that damage was a huge boon during the Voldemort Battle.

The Discipline of Illusion had taught him much. Wizardry used for misdirection, dazzles the senses, befuddles the mind, and tricks even the wisest folk. Subtlety was required, and much patience to even attempt learning Illusory Techniques. But the Illusions crafted by a keen mind make the impossible seem real.

Maintaining an Illusion, then complex designs, was where he was started. After such, he moved on to Malleability, shifting through designs like crazy, able to maintain his imagination for everyone to see. Illusory Duplicates, convincing enough for enemies to attack, were able to be completed at a thought's moment, in such incredible detail, that the Illusion would easily be mistaken for Harry, and would respond as if attacked, in all the gory detail.

And eventually, the secret's of that particular discipline's dealings with Shadow Magic, allows you make your Illusions, into Reality. For a short time, he mused, constructs could be created, that looked entirely realistic, and were just physical enough to sell an act. Incredibly useful for him.

He now moved over onto another unfinished manuscript, he was planning on distributing to his forces, at least his Mage Division, in Excalibur.

"Empowered Evocation, by Colonel Harry Potter".

Evocation is the study of Magic that creates powerful Elemental effects, like powerful Lightning Bolts, Searing Flames, Bitter Cold, and Burning Acid. This was a heavy area of Arithmantic study, due to Evocation's various effects, and it's ability to manipulate magic in motion. Sculpting Spell's, as they were projected was something of an Evocation specialty, so on top of most things, the tradition taught Control and Arithmancy with every single spell along the way. This way, Wizard's can see how the Element's vary in Arithmetic Formula, and how different they feel with their flow and power in trying to Control them.

With his Intelligence, Power, and Knowledge of Science, Harry could create more devastating Elemental Spells than any other Wizard alive. He had the unique combination of available abilities. His Flame spells were formulated to be able to produce Tri-Ethyl-Aluminum(on contact with air, burns at nearly 3500 Celsius), his Cold spells were Liquid Nitrogen, Acid was based upon many different combination's that could melt nearly any modern construct, and etc. And he finally learned how to safely overcharge, or Overchannel large amounts of magic into spell's for speed, power, and area-of-effect.

Enchanting had been difficult. There was a lot of psychic components to Enchanting, as it could relate personally to beguiling, entrancing, or rather being a peacemaker, spotting memory removal and abuse, setting up fail-safe's to ensure no one could enchant his people and ensuring no magical bindings were on anyone. Recognizing Hypnotism, Charming, and Memory Alteration gave him an advantage that he knew SHIELD would not have in their organization, even if the paranoid Old Man had contacts in the Supernatural World. The other part of Enchantments, was based in Runic systems, and tying a magical spell, and it's effect, to an item, like mundane technology.

Harry grimaced as he came upon various set's of Runic Stones, Bones, and other seemingly innocent trinkets, and a carved wooden bowl, filled with completely still water. Divination was something he had to understand, and because of his frustration with both Trelawney, and The Prophecy, he took his time, and often meditated on the subject, even though he sometimes could not disguise his outright disdain for it.

It was in his travel's that he learned of many different forms of Divination, ones that Trelawney completely neglected. Tarot Cards, for example, came in all sorts of interpretation's, and true decks were made from special tree's harvested under certain Moon's and Ritual's. Runestones, used for Divination, would be gathered, carved, and painted with magical dyes, to empower them, with their own rituals. And the Indian Subcontinent(still nominally ruled by the Magical British Empire), taught way's to open one's Third Eye, and flow energy throughout the Chakra's. This would ensure a greater insight into not only personal destiny, but worldly events. Lastly, focused Dream Interpretation, could link the subconscious to events that may be possible. Harry kept a constant Dream journal, and contemplated it on a regular basis.

Conjuration, had been easier to round out, but once he had gotten to the greater Summoning Theories, he had struggled. Many Deities, Many Powers, Many Planes, and nearly all of them wanted to make a contract for Summoning.

For a Price.

Conjuration, was a magically cheaper way of summoning effective attacks. However, while it did not have high level Elemental strikes, the field was quite diverse,being able to summon Clouds of Dagger's and the like. It also offered Mastery of Transportation, throughout the vast distances of Earth, it's Sub-Dimensions, Upper and Lower Planes, even Phase-Shifting was accomplished by Harry, all for the purpose of building his arsenal against the Dark Lord.

Phase-Shifting is what allowed him to overcome Bellatrix, who had surprised him even as powerful as he was because she was insanely sharp, and practised at duelling. By dropping out of phase, he literally ceased to exist by any detectable magical means. And then he had struck her from the front, after creating a sound behind her, using a one-two tactic.

Abjuration. Emphasis on Magic that Blocks, Banishes, or Protects. Warding, Exorcism, Curse-Breaking, and Blessing all in one. Harry learned how to create ward's on himself on the fly, for various effects. Using his knowledge of Science, and Elemental Composition, He could create extremely strong barriers. And if he needed to exorcise demons, or spirit's all he needed to know was what culture exactly was the demon or spirit from, and he could construct a banishment, ward, curse-break, or exorcism based on the unique flavour needed. And out of the strongest materials possible, reinforced with the right Deity, and the strongest version of the material needed.

He had followed all of the Wizard Arcane Disciplines, before he had abandoned the Traditions of their thought, and sought training and knowledge from other, more interesting sources. It was funnily enough that he studied Sorcery second, since it was much like Wizardry, only much more Raw... Pulling the Wild Magic from the Fabric of the Universe was taxing, and exhausting. Learning how to tap into the magic of bloodlines, forgoing the use of any foci, and learning the ways of the flow of the universe.

Even though he could Polymorph, Harry couldn't call upon the power of the ancient Dragons, who stood amongst the God's in strength. Those who had a drop of magic from a Dragon of the Elder Days, could call upon strength enough to take on a modern tank, melt a small reinforced bunker, and be durable enough to take an artillery strike.

A lot of Sorceror's seem to wield their power's through unique circumstances. Some were born under certain Astrological events, near powerful Leylines, near a Supernatural Event, or happened to be being carried while a Godly presence was nearby, others exposed to the elemental forces of the Inner Planes, or even the loathsome touch of demonic realms, and the maddening chaos of Limbo and Darkness.

Sorceror's worked by feeling their way through their spells, relying on their own magical might and control, not relying on lore and practice like a Wizard, and not relying on a patron or matron to grant spells like a Warlock... Which will be elaborated upon as such agents are needed, Harry mentally noted, writing quickly on his desk's pad of paper that such agent classes would need to be watched and trained. Certain deities are not only helpful, but needed against the forces he had to contend with, as noted in his country's Supernatural Defence in the Past.

Noting that he struggled to wield the magic of the world like a Sorceror, He had increased his knowledge through literal reproduction of all Wizardry Spell's through the wild magic channelled through his body. This was extraordinarily difficult, but necessary, as Voldemort was capable of feats with Sorceror's Magic apparent to Harry with his use of Fiendfyre, which ole Voldie seemingly could not only mould effortlessly but also take control of other magical fire's that came from the element's... Turning them into his powerful, and signature Fiendfyre Cobra.

Training, and wielding his magic allowed him to finally unleash his inner Potter. Elementally, he was aligned with Earth. Vitality, plants, tree's, the opposite of what Voldemort primarily spammed in his fights, the Avada Kedavra Death Curse. Harry mused on how he had to study with various Shaman's and hunted down the remnants of the Druid's, encountering a few enclave's in Scotland, and Ireland.

Druidry, was were he had learned of the true power of the Potter blood. Sorcery allowed him to unleash truly masterful extensions of Nature's might, through the Earth. Although, one of the Druid's core teaching's was that they claimed no mastery over Nature. Like many other thing's in this universe, it was a force of it's own. Gaea, Jord, Sarutahiko-Okami, and many more expressions were part of Nature's inexhaustible power.

Druids, he reflected upon, revered Nature above all, gaining their spells and other magical powers either from the the force of nature itself or from a Nature Deity. Many Druids pursue a mystic spirituality of transcendent union with nature rater than devotion to a divine entity, while others serve God's of Wild Nature, Animals, or Elemental Forces. In Britain, Scotland, and Ireland, the Ancient Druidic traditions are sometimes called the Old Faith, in contrast to the worship of anything more centralized with temples and shrines.

It was also through his Druidic Studies, and his gaining of knowledge in Biological Science, that he brought forth his Sorceror's bloodline. Being now able to Polymorph, ally with beasts, and slow time's effect on the body, through Druidic means. But nothing really compared to the Necromantic and Tranmutation abilities that could alter life-spans at will. However, Druidic Circles ranged from every environment across the Planet. Shaman's and Druid's were part of the group's and his travel's and practice had earned much in the way of Elemental Spell's, and much of the Nature Lore of the world. There were spell's from the Arctic, the Coastal areas(every single one), Deserts, Forests, Grasslands, Mountains, Swamp, and Deep Underneath the Earth.

Moving in the Druid Circle;s allowed him to gain immunity from the predations of the powerful beings known as Fey, and the Elemental's of the many Realms. When his Sorceror's Bloodline fully manifested, and his Connection with Nature grew to such a level that he was considered on the level of the privileged few, he was able to resist powerful entities no matter their origin. Voldemort felt this improvement once he challenged him, in the darkened throne room underneath the fortified Manor that Voldemort had constructed, after he had stolen Transfiguration and Alchemical Knowledge from the Spirit of Albus Dumbledore.

That had been something indeed troublesome. A Voldemort who was not only competent enough to improve upon his breadth of Necromancy, his interesting Sorcery, and his theft of the expertise in Transfiguration and Alchemy had made him an extremely formidable foe.

Voldemort had gone down that path, when he had come to the conclusion that through the study of Transfiguration, and thus Transmutation, he could make Immortality his own, in a much more orderly fashion, then the Soul-rending Horcrux's. Once Voldemort had taken his knowledge, he had ransacked as many libraries as he, and his allies could get his hand's on, in his search for the Immortal Nicholas Flamel.

Harry had got there first. Because of the simple fact that Harry, as an Unspeakable had made the Hidden Chateau of the Alchemist his first stop after he had been sent upon his "assignment"(literally, he was told where and when to go and procure different knowledge from different contacts that would introduce him to different groups, giving him the key's to many thing's Voldemort wouldn't have access to, despite having Lucius Malfoy as his Spy Master), instead of travelling to the Ireland for the greater call of Druidic Study, that resonated within him. Reason being, he knew that his enemy would want Immortality, and Transmutation appealed to his scientific propensities.

He had come up with the idea to search out the powers of the magical world, strangely enough from a date with his wife, when they had begun courting. It was 1979 when...

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus!_

 _Harry and Daphne were standing in a not so insignificant lineup, waiting for the gate to open to a luxurious looking theatre._

 _"Harry, why do you insist on bringing me to these Muggle places, their version of theatre is so... Campy..." Daphne drawled, rolling her eyes and glancing over at her date._

 _"Well, for one, this movie has gotten reviews that have everyone raving about the advanced technical displays, and I for one want to see what all the buzz is about. After all Daphne, people without magic are known for innovating, as I've shown you with the various technical branches emerging from the known populations. Don't disparage them so much Daphne, they may surprise you yet!" Harry said, while grinning and looking ahead._

 _Finally, they were making their way in, with the doors being opened. Harry purchased the treats, which Daphne reluctantly tried, before grinning wildly as she enjoyed the taste of a sour gummy bear. Settling into a set of seats with prime viewing space, they sat back and let the screen feel their vision. Harry set up a muffliato spell so they could talk amongst themselves and he could explain the concepts to Daphne as they went._

 ** _-STAR WARS – OPENING SCENE START-_**

 _"Harry, why does it say Episode IV? That doesn't make any sense at all to me!" Daphne said brusquely, while enjoying the epic orchestra that struck up their tune._

 _"It probably means something important, which we will find out later... Just read the text Daphne, it has some important information." Harry said, while having his eyes glued to the screens yellow text. He whistled hmphed slightly when he read the part about the Empire having a space station capable of destroying a planet._

 _"It seems there is a faction struggling against an evil tyranny, and they are fighting off a Galactic Empire... There is an overwhelming space station the Empire has come to possess, capable of destroying a planet!" Harry said, eyes slowly widening._

 _"How can they conceive of such a thing?" Daphne asked wide-eyed, as she too began to pay attention to the text. Finally it finished, and a few planets came into view, with an ominous trilling of the orchestra._

 _Blasts and thrumming sounds erupted from the speakers, as they were suddenly beholden to a conflict in space, between a small ship and a massive triangle-shaped battleship. The orchestra returned to full blast, and gave them a grand overture for the events happening on screen._

 _As Harry and Daphne continued to watch, and see the space opera unfold, they were drawn into it's rhythm and flow... Daphne was engrossed with the orchestra and their ability to bring emotions to any scene, even ones with mechanical Golem's which Harry told her were called Droids. Harry greatly enjoyed the overarching story surrounding The Force, and the destiny of Luke Skywalker, seeing many parallels._

 _His parents were murdered, along with Luke's. Both were chosen to defeat the Dark. Both learned esoteric skills to deal with their enemies power. The struggle between Darth Vader and the Empire, against that of Luke and The Rebellion reminded him greatly against Tom Riddle's Death Eaters and the power they wielded when they took over the Ministry of Magic back in Britain._

 _The story of the film climaxed with the destruction of the Empire's space station, The Death Star, and Luke being given a medal alongside his new companions, The Rebel Alliance._

 _"That was special. I am glad you insisted upon this." Daphne said, with glassy eyes as she stared at the screen which was currently showing the credits for the movie._

 _"It went beyond even my expectations, and I am immensely satisfied with the work that George Lucas put into it. He was the director." Harry said, offhandedly noting the creators name, and Daphne nodded along with his words._

 _"Yes, he is certainly a fantastic wordsmith." Daphne said, as Harry began chuckling at her prose speech._

 _"Daphne, we are in America right now, if you don't start talking similar to them, we are going to get looked at very strangely..._

 ** _-STAR WARS – OPENING SCENE END-_**

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus Finite_

Having had a wonderful time, and seen the infinite imagination of those who didn't possess magic, Harry had begun travelling upon their return to England and left Daphne behind for a time to run their scene as he gained more experience in the Human side of things(Harry refused to refer to normal people as Mundane or Muggle, as he saw both as still denigrating their character. Mundane still means you are nothing compared to Magical, but a Human had been seen to possibly be able to match Magicals ever since WWII).

His first encounter began, when he landed in Portugal on the Iberian Peninsula. Harry had discovered an underground trafficking ring, that was into various types of intrigue, and the enforcers were resistant to spells... Having to destroy several of them, he found that they were Golem's of some sort, put together with Alchemy reminiscent of a Masters. Tracking the drug ring to Spain, he had encountered an Alchemist of inordinate capabilities, named Esteban Corezon De Ablo.

Having been completely surprised upon entering the Alchemists Mountain stronghold, the man revealed that he had taught Nicholas Flamel all he knows, and fought against the Mandarin and the Sorceror Supreme on more than one occasion. With that being said, his display showed Harry that this could be true, as the man outsmarted Harry's open-ended abilities, with sheer power and mastery of his own art.

Sparing his life, he had been told that one day this boon may be called in, and he hoped to be strong enough to resist the man when De Ablo came for him.

Going on to Africa, he had explored the continent, seeing the advance state of Wakanda and their King, The Black Panther. He had seen Egypt, and was witness to a team of enhanced humans fighting an incredible being that could change size, project energy, and morph his body into other complex forms. Joining the battle, he had aided their cause, learning that the group and the being consisted of those who had mutations in their normal DNA structure, and were all mutants.

The group was known as the X-Men.

The being declared itself Apocalypse, and his spine chilled with magical sensitivity, as he realized there were greater forces at work here. Immediately opening his mind to the one they called Professor Xavier, they formulated a plan and quickly assaulted the mutant named En Sabah Nur, they drove him back. Eventually defeating him, Apocalypse was locked beneath the Great Sphinx, under a series of locks, technological mechanisms, and magical seals.

Thanking Harry for his assistance, the X-Men had departed back to Westchester, New York. Harry carried on, going through Turkey to Europe, and viewing Constantinople(now of course called Istanbul). Viewing the ancient city, and witnessing the vast construction was a great experience he recollected, and built a false pretense for the tone of the rest of his journey.

Harry took on an annoyed expression, as he mused on the next set of events, watching the reactor power up.

Going through the Balkans, he had been witness to monsters of all kinds, even finding the descendants of Victor Bloody Frankenstein. Fighting against a powerful undead nightmare named Vlad Tepes, the Dracula of nightmare and story, had taught him his place at the time... With Dracula completely overpowering him and shrugging off the spells he used. The vampire revealed that he had consumed the ancient Vampire Varnae, who had fought Odhinn Allfadur upon the hallowed continent of Poseidon, in the days of the Empire of Atlantis.

Harry had begun to look over the Human ancient recordings from that point on, finding that the magical worlds one was lacking in description and accuracy. For one, he discovered that the race of British people's was far more ancient than they thought, having been a tribe known as Picts, who inhabited the Western portion of the ancient super-continent Hyborea.

France still contained ruins that were able to corroborate this, and were inaccessible to the human population, while being in places Magicals just would not go... Either out of instinct or compulsions, the Magical population avoided anything that was from 3500-100,000 BC. Even he felt a massive feeling of death and dread when approaching the first tomb he came upon.

It was there that he discovered a series of ancient records, titled The Scrolls of Nemedia, which detailed the time of the Empire of Atlantis, the Coming of the Celestial's, The Hyborean Age and much more. Reading through the Scrolls, he had discovered that this was the tomb of the greatest King of the Age, Conan the Barbarian. A Cimmerian born in battle, he had eventually claimed the crown of the City-State Aquilonia, and destroyed the ancient evils of the time.

Setting out once he had retrieved the indestructible sword of The Destroyer, Harry made his way to various points that the Scrolls indicated contained the tombs of the Old Sorceror's, such as Kulan Gath, Thoth Amon, and Thulsa Doom. Strangely enough, there were tales of a family named Von Doom in the eastern block nation of Latveria... Discovering the resting place of Kulan Gath first, he found it deep within a cliff-side, upon the shores of Dieppe in France.

Finding a deeply sunk tomb, he discovered it was full of knowledge on the Old Ones, detailing the powers and abilities that could be gained from contracts with the Leviathans, among many other methods and spells. Harry had begun studying them, as he trekked across Germany to the East. It was there, in the shadows of the Black Forest, that he had come upon a small, but intense battle.

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus!_

 _Harry jumped from tree to tree, making his way through the thick Ardennes Forest that shared three countries worth of space, being France, Belgium and Germany. Having begun to work on his physical stamina much more, he was now pushing to expand his physique and attain the legendary might that Godric Gryffindoor and Conan the Conqueror were said to possess. Godric lived to the age of 300+ via maintaining a constant physical training regime reminiscent of a studious and martial knight, and Conan's sheer will was said to have given him Superhuman Stamina, the Speed of a Panther, and the strength of ten men of the time. Conan had suplexed Giants..._

 _Straining to keep a steady pace, he leapt into a clearing, and was immediately privy to a conflict down the clearings way. Multitudes of green garbed soldiers were hunkered down, firing machine-gun lasers at an advanced series of powerful armoured troops. The green ones had an insignia upon their chests that looked like a death-like squid, and were screaming "HEIL HYDRA!" as they poured fire upon the enemy. The armoured troops were all coloured red, and had Black Stars upon their gear-like shoulder pauldrons, firing what appeared to be lighting bolts at the bunkered and protected greenies._

 _"URAAAH! FOR THE MOTHERLAND! FOR THE RED ROOM! FOR THE GLORY OF THE PROLETARIAT!" The crimson troops roared back._

 _Casting a series of signature-erasing and invisibility spells, Harry began to get closer and closer, wanting to see what was truly going on. The power-armoured Soviet soldiers appeared to be too much for the defenders, and blasted open the side of a hill before making their way inside. Harry followed, watching as they laid waste to Hydra greenies, not doing anything as he didn't care for each particular side much. It was clear these Soviets were Red Room Thugs, and maybe he could simultaneously find out what the HYDRA wankers were doing here, and gain some intelligence from the murderous thugs from Russia._

 _The Crimson Soviet Super Soldiers burst into a throne room, whereupon legions of armoured HYDRA awaited them, but paid them no mind as they bowed to those who overlooked them. Baron Helmut Von Zemo, Baron Von Strucker, and several others overlooked the carpet. The one in the middle, Strucker, raised a strangely-coloured appendage while grinning at his new guests._

 _"Greetings Red Room scum. I am pleased to see that Russia has not lost it's spine... Yet." Strucker said, as the claw and arm began to glow with crimson-rose energy. The Soviets started, before trying to spring into action, 3 of them being burnt to cinders in the process by Strucker's appendages projections._

 _"Whoah..." Thought Harry, as he watched the beam of energy go by, and shuddered as he thought what would happen if that hit him. Turning back, he saw Zemo leap into action, and with short singular movements, slice the Crimson Dynamo's to pieces. As he finished and slid his sword into the scabbard, the man's head twitched, and he appeared to sniff the air. Confused, Zemo looked around, gaze sweeping the room, before turning to Strucker. Strucker grinned, before suddenly gesturing with his claw._

 _Harry's spells fell away._

 _"Well, this is certainly interesting. What is Harry Potter, defender of the Light, and Dumbledore's heir doing here?" Spoke the Baron with monocle clenched in his harsh visage. Harry was stunned, as currently, he was being pulled through the air by the power of the strange appendage._

 _"I think it may be just a bit rude to answer your question with another, but honestly... How the bloody hell did you just do that? I've detected no magic from you, but that feels like something more in your possession!" Strucker grinned, as he turned his arm over, sitting down as Harry lowered to just in front of the dais._

 _"Inquisitive are we? Very well, I shall amuse myself by telling you of the tale of the Satan Claw..."_

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus Finite_

Learning more than a few things that day, and understanding he had been given yet another chance by a villainous person, was certainly food for his soul. As he had set out once more, he reflected upon all he had seen, and would continue to see.

Coming upon Latveria, he saw it was under a harsh military Junta, and learned that the youngest of the Von Dooms had been driven from the country after his mother was executed for being a Gypsy Witch several years ago. Life was a struggle, and the nation was not prospering, so Harry set out to find Victor Von Doom, inquire to his bloodline's possibly descendence from Thulsa Doom, and possibly provide him him with the tools to aid his people. Making his way through the south of Russia into Central Asia and Tibet, he found Victor at a monastery where he had taken over the monk brotherhood and was learning how to combine technology and his own discovered styles of magic.

Telling Victor of the plight he had left behind, he had shown him the scrolls that talked of Thulsa Doom, while offering to aid the Sorceror in his fight no matter his means, and telling him of the other sources of magic he discovered. Victor thought on this for more than a few days, then agreed that Harry was a powerful Sorceror, and he had found something that Doom deeply treasured, familial connection to the ancient past... Therefore it was necessary in Victor's honour code, for him to see just what the British man could teach him for a while, especially since he would not condemn his means and ways.

Doom would have Vengeance, upon ALL who were involved in the harming of his Mother.

Having lost his own parents, and slain his enemy, Harry had nodded and agreed, telling Victor of his own story, and killing the Dark Lord who ruined his chance at a normal life. Doom was surprised that a so-called "Light Sorceror" agreed with full measure tactics, putting paid to the villains so they would not rise again.

They had set out, after instructing the monks to continue to improve their abilities and genius with technomagic, and all their other traditions. The monks were sad to see the two exceptional Masters go, but vowed to do as they said, for someday it may be up to them to save the world.

Doom and Harry followed the mountains south into India, and the Himalayas, whereupon they encountered the domain of the Ancient One and the Sorceror Supreme. Encountering many underneath his tutelage, they stayed and learned for a while, as the Ancient One Yao saw the potential of Sorceror Supreme candidates. Learning for a time, they had met another gifted magician named Stephen Strange, who picked up magic like a fish to water.

The two had also shared their knowledge of other magics with the Ancient One, adding to his library of teachings. The Ancient One thanked both of them, as he held a duplicated Scroll of Nemedia in his bony aged arms, studying it's contents with an amused expression. Occasionally pointing and saying ah, then frowning, the man reviewed the Scroll.

Eventually though, the other powerful apprentice known as Baron Mordo, hatched a plan to overthrow the Ancient One through Dormammu... Dread Overlord of the Dark Dimension, a universe that wanted to conquer all and destroy death completely, so that Dormammu could use all that existed for his own might. The fight had been terse and hard, as the insane Mordo channelled the Might of Dormammu, and fought all of the sorceror's including the Ancient One in a massive battle.

Fire Daemons were summoned, legions of Hell-Fire warriors fought against the rank and file Sorceror's, as the three apprentice's and their teacher took on a giant flaming Mordo who was magically empowered and enlarged. Launching assault after assault, they pushed him back even as the evil sorceror's wreaked havoc upon Shamballa.

Eventually banishing the man, and defeating the forces of Dormammu, they celebrated their victory and defence of Earth. Harry had insisted they remain in contact as they left, talking about building a network of supernatural cultures linked across the Earth. Yao had agreed, along with Victor and Stephen, as the threats of beings like Dormammu threatened existence itself, and the Ancient One stated that if Dormammu ever fully emerged into their universe even Eternity himself could not stop him.

Taking this to heart, they trekked across the mountains to Mongolia, and discovered a city of Chi users, named K'un Lun. Introducing themselves immediately as they travelled through the magic saturated path, they were allowed to stay for a time, as their intent to share knowledge in light of threats like Dormammu was understood by the Elders of K'un Lun. Harry had shown the teachings of Qi he knew from other hermetic physical schools, and given his information on the King of Aquilonia freely. The Elders had understood the value of such information, as it pertained to enhancing their own skills and populations ability ensure they would do their ancient duty they promised to Shao Lao the Undying.

More than a few months passed, before Victor and Harry left K'un Lun, satisfied with the demonstration of their warriors and level of ability. This being said, they wanted to ensure it was passed properly, and honestly without unnecessary pain. Smashing through their expectations, they set out to explore China. There they had run into the ancient evil known as, The Mandarin, separating the two.

Harry had fled to southeast Asia, as he sped away from the pissed off and angry Sorceror, who was hurtling meteors and massive amounts of elemental power at him. Fleeing the country, the young Brit had disappeared into the jungles of Southeast Asia, and ran full force and unwary into the Vietnam War. It was there he met a man named Frank Castle, and his partner Nicholas Fury.

Meeting the Legendary Sergeant Nicholas Fury of the Howling Commando's, and Frank bloody Castle who was now a Vietnam War Legend, killing over 2,000 of the enemy during his time in the war. The two were on a mission to Cambodia, trying to destroy the drug manufacturing facilities of the Communists and their traitorous allies in the CIA. Harry had aided them...

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus_

 _"Who the hell are you, kid, and what are you doing in Asia?" Fury had asked suspiciously, cigar glowing lazily as he grit his question out, keeping the powerful FN-FAL trained upon the young wizard._

 _"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said nervously, while the steely-eyed Frank moved forward to frisk him._

 _"That's quite a few blades kid. What've you been up to?" Frank looked hard at him._

 _"Well, I just fled China, because there is a pissed off ancient Sorceror named the Mandarin in control there... Their Communism is a front..." Harry mused, as he stared down the two elite warriors._

 _"Potter eh? What're you doing outside of Britain, you dimwit? Being the Chosen One don't protect you beyond Avalon's Reach!" Harry had gaped at the human, completely shook up, and honestly only understanding half of what Nicholas had told him._

 _"Your expression says you don't know what he's talking about. Nick, better explain what you mean..." Frank said, surveying their perimeter with his scoped M-60(which he is an ARTIST with). Nicholas grimaced._

 _"Don't tell me that Dumbledore never told you about how the Chosen Ones of Avalon worked? Goddamn idjit, shoulda never trusted him!" Fury said furiously, before mumbling curses to himself that would make a sailor blush. Harry cleared his throat, and Nicholas glanced back at him._

 _"Well, it's like this. Until the Chosen One attains the Mantle of Albion, they are only protected to the limits of the shores that Avalon is connected to. Avalon, being quasi-dimensional, is beneath the Stonehenge, and touches the British Isles. You need to regain Caledfwlch, and the Amulet of Right, in order to complete the set." Fury said, as he laid out what he knew. Harry nodded slowly._

 _"From what I discovered happened in WWII, yeah that seems about right." Fury nodded._

 _"Now, back to what your doing in Southeast Asia..."_

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus Finite_

Harry had accompanied the soldiers to their objective, and transmuted the fields of drugs into that of rich trees, and other food crops, whereupon the soldiers threw down their weapons and began yelling for people to come into the fields and get as much food as they could. Everyone had eventually broken down and agreed this was much better, and they could feed the Asian peoples with all of this food. The enemy council had overthrown their hardliners and distributed the food and seeds to all the corners of the countries they held could touch.

Frank and Nicholas weren't too happy with not taking out the leader Letrong Giap, but Harry had them agree to new directions to take out the corrupt in both their organizations. Giap, and Fury became founding members of SHIELD, alongside Jim Woo and others from the Asian countries that were interested in preventing unlawful takeover and communist encroachment. Castle had gone him after defending a place called Firebase Bravo, as everyone died while the other bases tried to raise them with the call of "Valley-Forge, Valley-Forge... Do you copy?". Even with goodness, there must come tragedy it seems.

Harry continued his travels, eventually ending up in Tokyo, and meeting the first living evidence of the Raging Wolverine, Logan James Howlett-Hudson. The man revealed that he had memories as far back as the American Revolutionary War, and had fought Brits in several wars before adopting his Canadian ID. Harry had shown him evidence of Lupine Clans named Clan Hudson, Howlett, and Creed, that had survived an ancient extinction event at the hands of the space-gods known as The Celestial's.

The two had ended up fighting The Hand, an insidious and old organization, who was currently being led by The Gorgon, an inordinately enhanced and regenerative being. The bugger possessed enhanced speed, strength, durability, stamina, and uncanny perception for someone wearing a blindfold. Taking all of Harry and Logans skill to put down, they had eventually overwhelmed him with their combined styles successively attacking over and over again, giving nary a chance for the man to capitalize and exploit.

Wrecking the leader, Harry had encased him in an Adamantite Pillar, stone-formed Adamantium... Where he would stay forever unless freed. The Gorgon's core-energies still boiled beneath his skin, and was attempting to resuscitate the being even now! An outstanding example of power being misused...

Moving along, he had left Wolverine behind, after witnessing his marriage to Mariko of a large Zaibatsu Yakuza family. Certain he would be happy, he parted and made his way across the Pacific. Harry spent months traversing the Island chain in the Pacific, enjoying the sites and scenes, in both public and underground view. He watched the Philippine sunset from a hotel owned by a shape-shifter. Perused a weapons market in the underground of Sydney, facilitated by Moses Magnum. Ate seafoood on the shores of Easter Island, overlooking the supposed resting place of Lemuria. It was a good time, until he arrived at a little known Island called Krakoa.

Thereupon running into the X-Men once more.

Surprisingly, he saw that Wolverine was now among them, and there was a newer and more diverse group of X-Men. Discovering that the original X-Men had been kidnapped, he had witnessed the New Deadly Genesis of the younger generation. Harry had mentally snorted at this declaration, as Banshee was an old salt and he was now among them.

Apparently the Island was alive. And it was Hungry.

Hungering for the energy that mutant bodies produced through their multi-functional X-Gene, it had sent out a large signature when the Island was mutated, capturing the X-Men when they had landed. Sending Scott Summers back out on a journey to acquire more energy, it's mission was given the further boon of Harry's presence, desiring to feed upon the energies possessed by the Sorceror.

Fighting alongside the amateur's, who looked at him as a kid strangely, he was vetted by Logan who said he had met him in Japan. The others looked incredulously at the 5'3" Canadian, as he stared back with an unchanging expression. Even only knowing the Wolverine for a short time, the group had pegged him as one for seriousness and not double-speak. If he said Harry was there to help, he was there too help.

And what a battle it was, when joined. The Island rebelled against their presence, as all the X-Men were freed and went about fighting Krakoa the Living Island. Eventually, they were able to throw the Island into space, removing the source of power it was tapping into. Parting ways once they reached the US West coast, Harry begun to trek across the mountains, into the plains of Kansas. It was there he witnessed the Invincible Armoured Iron Man fighting the Jade Giant, The Incredible Hulk!

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus_

 _"I'm taking you down Mister! You've messed with lives of normal people too much!" Yelled the Golden Armoured Avenger, blasting the Green-skinned behemoth with his Transistorized Repulsors. Bellowing in anger, Hulk blocked the beams with his bare hands._

 _"BAH! Puny armoured man, your just like all the other weaklings! I've never done nothing, and yet people like you hunt me!" The enraged and surly looking green-skinned yelled back, before smashing his hands together and creating a ballistic shockwave that sent Iron Man tumbling._

 _"That ain't gonna fly with me Jade-Jaws!" Iron Man said, as he narrowed his eyes and flipped to his feet. "You destroyed a train's tracks recently, and put an entire trains worth of people at risk! I watched it with my own eyes as you jumped away!" The armoured man said, leaping at the Hulk and backhanding him with a hammer-fist of tremendous strength._

 _"RRRARRGHH! HULK NEVER HURT NOBODY, SO LITTLE MAN BETTER LEAVE HULK ALONE, OR HULK WILL SMASH!" The angered giant yelled, as he spat a tooth out, and uppercutted the Golden one with titanic force, sending him into the stratosphere. Harry revealed himself then, and held up his hands as the Hulk spotted him, and charged up to him._

 _"What're you doing here!" The behemoth demanded, sticking his massive face into Harry's own._

 _"I just came upon the two of you scrapping, and was surprised at the ability displayed, but also concerned as to what's going on." Hulk scrutinized the mage before shrugging._

 _"Not here to hurt Hulk?" He questioned lightly, as he turned away, daring Harry to attack, and trusting in his strength as The Strongest One There Is. Harry shook his head._

 _"Nope. Just wanted to know what you and Iron Man had beef over..." Hulk snorted at Harry's reply, and pointed at a falling figure._

 _"WAAAAAAAHHHHH!" They heard faintly from the figure, both gaining a non-plussed expression as the Iron Man slammed back into the ground with a CRUNCH..._

 _"You should probably pull him out of that, he's not going to be in any shape to do so himself." Harry pointed out, and Hulk grunted before getting to his feet and walking towards the crater. As they got closer, they heard a man cursing about limited mechanisms and such. Hulk begun to guffaw quietly, grinning at the mans consternation._

 _"Tony Stark?" Harry questioned, as they finally got the occupant into view._

 _"Damn it all! I really didn't want to reveal my identity to anyone!" Stark said annoyed at the present, as he glared at the Hulk and Harry._

 _"You done whining yet, Stark?" Hulk said, grinning at the mans misfortune._

 _"SHUT IT JADE-JAWS, I AIN"T DONE WITH YOU YET!" The man roared, pointing a gauntlet at the green-skin, which ripped off the suits ruin, before crumbling itself. Hulk laughed and pointed._

 _"Yeah? You and what armour, ya puny punk pink-skinned puker you!" The Hulk roared uproariously at the situation. Harry watched the exchange bemusedly before coughing and gaining the twos attention._

 _"Stark, you said you watched the Hulk destroy some train tracks. Are you sure? From what I've read, the Hulk has never struck out at anyone that didn't threaten him or his own. He's only attacked the Fantastic Four because the Wrecker held his friend Rick Jones from what I can recall." Harry stated evenly, as the man struggled with his conviction on the Hulks supposed crime. Stark frowned, using his own intelligence to run through all the Hulk encounters he had read about._

 _"That rings with truth. So, who the hell are you?" Tony turned his questioning onto the Sorceror, and from then on their adventure began..._

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus Finite_

Gathering the two together, they had learned that Tony had his head messed with by the Norse God of Mischief and Chaos, Loki of Asgard. Eventually they gathered together a team to combat the menace, pulling together Thor, God of Thunder, Ant-Man and Wasp, size changers of great power, the Invincible Armoured Iron Man, The Incredible Hulk, and The Sorceror Harry Potter, and making this a day unlike any other, when Earths Mightiest Hero's united to become...

The Avengers.

Facing Loki in a climactic battle, they had witnessed him summon vast amounts of creature's, elements, and enemies from other realms, and the more technical Avengers came to realize that indeed this was a full on Ancient Pagan God going on a rampage. Luckily they had their own Asgardian, Thor, and Harry to explain the mechanics of the spells Loki was using which gave Stark and Pym reassurance that Magic wasn't insanely unpredictable and could be quantified. Harry chuckled bemusedly and said that magic was still a tad unpredictable because the energy seemed sentient.

Raging for over an hour, they fought Loki back and forth, hitting him hard. Giving as good as he got, Loki changed into his own giant form, and nearly overpowering them all before being banished back to Odhinn's loving care. Harry congratulated the team, and told them that he would be available whenever he was needed, and would come if they called. They asked how, and he smiled before transforming into a Phoenix, and flying away from the Avengers mansion.

Harry spent a large amount of time in New York, getting to know the inhabitants, and meeting all the hero's that inhabited the magnificent city.

The Friendly Neighbourhood Spiderman.

The Man Without Fear.

The First Heroic Family, The Fantastic Four.

The Ghost Rider.

Blade, The Daywalker.

It was at this time, he discovered what had happened to Frank Castle...

Becoming a vicious vigilante, Frank Castle had witnessed his family gunned down during a police sting on the Mob and various other crime organizations. The Chief of Police, and the DA had tried to sweep it under the rug, leading Frank to conclude that the system was corrupt and he needed to work outside of it if he wanted justice for all. Castle had become The Punisher, The Bane of the Underworld, launching a One-Man War Upon Crime itself.

Systematically, Harry had witnessed him working his way through basic mooks of all kinds, and moving up the chain until he was killing Don's. Talking for a while with Frank, he agreed that there should be justice, for all... And honestly there were people who did deserve redemption that he thought Frank wouldn't give a second chance. Helping the man for a short while, he aided his fight against the Kingpin of Crime Wilson Fisk, teaming up with Daredevil, Spiderman and Blade in the process.

Taking all of their resources, they put the crime boss in jail, and New York breathed a sigh of relief.

Just as that was ending, the gravest threat Earth could face arrived.

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus_

 _"All that you know is at an end."_

 _"There is no stopping **HIS** hunger."_

 ** _"I AM GALACTUS! I HAVE TRAVELLED FAR AND WIDE THROUGHOUT THE COSMOS, TO SEEK OUT PLANET'S WITH LIFE ENERGY! KNOW THAT EVEN AS YOUR WORLD PERISHES, THE UNIVERSE ITSELF CONTINUES WITH THE EXISTENCE OF GALACTUS!"_**

 _A Titan descended from space, heralded by an extremely powerful being calling himself The Silver Surfer, and another who warned the Fantastic Four and Harry, named Uatu, The Watcher. Harry teleported the Avengers in mystically, pulling them through the Nevernever into New York, as Galactus had raised an energy shield around the massive device he was constructing. While Harry and The Fantastic Four went to the beings massive spaceship, the Avengers fought against the Titan, using all of their power and skill to waylay his plans._

 _Thor sent thunderous multitudes of bolts at the being, while Iron Man unleashed his Uni-Beam. Hulk jumped to Galactus's head-height, and decked the Star-God with a massive axe-handle uppercut, sending him flying. Recovering quickly, the Devourer blasted all three with massive beams of purple energy, sending them flying back._

 _Giant Man and Wasp worked on the machine, disabling all the internals they could with their ants and stinging blasts._

 _Finally, as the battle was about to be lost, the Fantastic Four teleported back in, with Mr. Fantastic holding a device to Galactus's noggin._

 _ **"ARE YOU BLIND UATU? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE? EXISTENCE ITSELF COULD BE ENDED BY THE ULTIMATE NULLIFIER, YET YOU'VE HANDED IT TO A CHILD THAT LIVES IN A TINDERBOX!"** The ancient Star-God said, as he turned to the Watcher in fury._

 _"Yes, while that may be so, it gives them the means to resist and defy all predations from the stars and beyond. This world was never yours Galactus..." Uatu stated gravely. Galactus scowled and looked at Reed Richards._

 _ **"WHAT ARE YOUR TERMS HUMAN? OR SHALL I BE DESTROYED BY YOUR PETTY UNDERSTANDING?"** The Titan questioned the Smartest Man on Earth._

 _"Leave the Earth, and never again attempt to consume her." The Titan nodded._

 _ **"SO BE IT. LET IT BE KNOWN THAT THE PLANET EARTH IS OFF LIMITS. HOWEVER, FOR BETRAYING MY CONFIDENCE, YOU MY HERALD, ARE BANISHED FROM MY SIGHT FOREVER. WHILE I WILL NOT STRIP YOU OF THE POWER COSMIC THAT I ALONE CAN BESTOW, I COMMAND THAT THIS WORLD SHALL BE YOUR HOME FOREVERMORE AND YOU SHALL NOT LEAVE IT, LEST YOU WANT TO LOSE YOUR POWER."** With his decree spoken, the Star-God assembled his machinery back into the Worldship Taa II, and departed the Earth._

 _Spellus Flashbackadus Magicus Finite_

"So Mr. Potter, will the technology work?" Harry smiled, flipped a switch, and energy began to be exuded by the machine, causing it to float.

"I would say that SHIELD, the RedRoom, and HYDRA will all be afraid of Project Excalibur..." He grinned, and the older man nodded.

"You have the support of Her Majesty, the Government, and the Special Branches. Welcome to the fold, General Potter." The old man reached out a hand, which Harry shook.

"Thanks M. Pleasure to get the team going."

~End~

 **Author Note:** This ones been rattling around for years. Sets the stage for an eventual series of events covering the 70's, 80's, and the Silver Age of Marvel Comics. One-Shot for now. Anyones welcome to take this and expand.

Harry here, is a fusion of several Dungeons and Dragons disciplines of Magic, having learned as he travelled the magical societies as an Unspeakable. Then furthered his knowledge by learning about the ancient times of Atlantis and Hyborea. However, even with all this might, he encounters many who can flat-out overpower him, or outsmart his tactics and skill.

I also detail how he could become a Champion of Avalon, and indicate the Nicholas Fury worked with Albus in WWII. I love floating ideas around like this.

There is a lot of adventure in the Silver Age, and many adventures to be had.


End file.
